Ying and Yang:The Kitsune and the Raven
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto and Raven have feelings for each other. Naruto admits his but Raven is hesitant because of her powers. Naruto offers a chance around that but is Raven willingly to open her heart to him? NarutoxRaven. Teen Titans xover.


The Kitsune's Yin and the Raven's Yang

0

Naruto x Raven

0

Au to Kitsune Among Titans

0

Author's Note

0

Read Kitsune and his Tamarenean Princess first. This starts off the same but branches off from there.

0

Story Start

0

Today was another day at Titan's tower for the young heroes. Most of the other Titans were out and about doing there own things. The only one currently as the towers were Naruto and Koriand'r or Starfire as she was known to the people of Jump City.

Naruto breathing hitched catching the whiff of her scent as she entered the Kitchen. Starfire without the doubt was one of the most beautiful females ever laid eyes upon. His dislike for orange because of bad memories of the past was immediately destroyed upon first seeing her. Her Orange exotic skin and beautiful green eyes were breath taking. Not to mention the rest of her wasn't that bad either. Even after five years the Titans were going strong. Some time over the course of the year they had dropped the Teen as all the Titans had reached age eighteen. Naruto had outlived his generation of Konoha because of his healing factor. Even now he still looked and retained his age of eighteen a resulting fact of merging with the Kyuubi.

Today though was a day that one of the few downsides of being the new Kyuubi brought. Naruto found himself in a state equivalent to what was known as heat. Because of not being a pure demon it was far more manageable and he usually didn't have problems but today different. Something about Starfire's scent was tempting, almost bringing out one of his most basic urges.

Naruto decided to get out of there before things escalate into something they would without a doubt regret later. ''Starfire I'm going out. I'll be back in three hours!'' He shouted as he hastily retreated out the door. He decided to go into the forest and burn off some extra energy before going into the city. Jump City was bustling with activity like every other day. As he walked down the street he caught the whiff of a familiar scent. That scent was comparable to his own because of it's dark origin. It belong to the Hanyou Raven, the Labeled Goth member of the team. She was the only other female member of the original six Titans before they started branching out. She was extremely beautiful; pale skin that seemed to come to life in the moon life, Violet hair, a curvaceous figure with an Hour-glass bottom with bit more hips then even Kori's and that was something. Due to the nature of her heritage and powers she could not feel without them manifesting, often in a destructive way.

She understood his pain, to be different, to be hated. While he didn't know all the exact details of what she went through he knew psychological she had it worse. His father was at least a hero, her was an evil demon bent on destroying the Earth. In a way they were like Yin and Yang and balanced each other out. Though he had a bit of yang and she had a bit of Yin. It was then he caught a whiff of something very familiar to him...blood. The sound of an explosion then people running and screaming in his direction was something all too familiar. Out of all places it would be at the mall.

He followed the opposite direction of the running trailed of panicked civilians. It was then he caught site of the villain. The guy was basically a six-foot red-head teen villain with a super power that fit the generic type of a selfish punk and thief. He called himself Leech times 3 because he could use up to three powers of the last people with powers he had in contact with. Amazing gift but idiotic wielder. The one power he seemed to always keep was of that of Lightning. Because of that Naruto had taken up the habits of calling him Sparkles as a jab. Something about it seemed funny in comparison to the overuse cliche used name of Sparky.

''Azarath Metrion Zinthos!'' He heard as Black Aura picked up a car and flung it at the villain hitting him full force and sending him crashing into a wall.

Naruto had eventually found her sitting on top of the roof and cutting off the feed on her communicator. Apparently she had just finished informing the Police Chief of the successful take down.

''So um...when did we start killing people?'' He asked as she looked up at him.

''He stole the power of regeneration...he'll live.''

''Geeze Rae...such cruelty and maliciousness...did Anger get free again?''

''Is there a reason you're here? Because you shouldn't be around any females, especially me in your well um...condition.''

Raven being part demon could sense these things.

''I let off excessive steam earlier...I have control of myself...what should I do? Lock myself in my room until it's over? I'd go insane?''

''Right,'' She said Dryly as she levitated to her feet. ''Anyway I have to...''

''Are you afraid?'' He asked causing her to pause in mid-step. Raven stopped and turned around.

''What?''

''I played this game far too long Raven.'' He said as Raven's eyes widened in confusion.  
Never once liked the others did she ever reprimand him for calling her Rae like she did the others. Nor did she throw him out the window like Beast Boy or threatened to summon shadow demons to rip out his spleen through his ass-hole for entering her room without permission. That day she was in heat and within that state you'll fuck just about anything alive which was the reason she was extra angry that day when the four bakas, her neutral by her definition affectionately nickname for the Titans guys when they were doing something stupid like just about all guys do when they get together entered her room after a mix-up at the bakery resulting in them getting special brownies and mistaking her room for the Kitchen. That and so many other examples could be brought up only to confirm the obvious. She had developed a crush on the blond upon first meeting him and had grown to love him throughout the years.

The Starfire incident was when she started to consider him a friend and the semi-feelings of a beginning crush.

After some time the crush had become full-blown, along with feelings of jealousy after the incident with Starfire's sister and how kind and considerate he was to her when Starfire had to go through the ordeal the following night. The good because it was another example of his kindness and the jealous feelings-well it was pretty obvious.

It evolved more then beyond a crush into actually liking him around the time of the Nevermore and Malchior incidents. Her feelings grew into affection throughout the time and after the incident with her father she knew she loved him with all her heart. The one guy who came closet to understanding her pain. Who tried to get her to smile and coax her into enjoying life in a more mature and not so suffocating way like Beast Boy initially used to do. He was someone she could talk to on an intellectual level and had a broad spectrum and interest in many things. He was just someone who marched to beat of his own drum and was fixed to a single identity. He seemed to be someone who could mold himself into someone else at will. Something he was able to do when he came to this world yet she wasn't able to. Part of her feelings for him between her crushing on him and finding out she loved him just crediting up to admiration because he had something she wanted, but she could only live with that lie for so long.

Everyone had their logical place in Raven's mind or heart except the guy in front of her. Even now his newest statement added even more confusion to the puzzle.

''You heard me Raven...I'm tired of dancing around the subject of our relationship.''

''W-What relationship? Were friends and team mates Naruto nothing more.''

''You and I both know it's more then that. You're emphatic Rae so unless you were purposely trying to miss what was in front of your face I don't see why you wouldn't know what I'm talking about...I care for you Rae...I want you in my life, to be my other, my mate. I'm sorry this isn't romantic or anything like that but I doubt anything like that would fit your style. Your a person who works things at a logical stand point and is up front right? Well I'm being upfront with you...'' He appeared in front of her and grasped her hands. ''Racheal Raven Roth I love you...the way you smile, a smile so rare that just seeing it makes my day. That adorable frown of yours when you're annoyed. The graceful way you walk and how with you the atmosphere is always Serene.'' A street light down be low exploded. ''The way your pale skin gives you a heavenly glow at night.'' This time it was a car. ''That gentle heart of yours, contrary to what you believe you would make a wonderful wife and mother.'' Several things exploded and a cat was flying through the air.

''What the hell!?'' He said as the cat landed in a nearby pool.''Poor pussycat.'' He said as he turned back to Raven, her cheeks had became increasingly red throughout the declaration.

''AA...I...I,'' out of nowhere a black burst appeared between them blasting Naruto back. ''You see! We can never be together Naruto! It just won't happen! I can't...''

''That's bullshit and you know it Rae... You're father...no that monster is gone now. You and the lost Souls of Azarath saw to that.''

''I'm sorry Naruto...I can't give you what I want. I can't give you my heart.''

''I'll accept that if you can prove right now you don't love me.'' He said as confusion dawned on her face. ''I'm going to do something that could result in my death. fifty percent chance of survival.''

''YOU Idiot! What are you talking about! Don't do anything stupid Naruto!''

Naruto back flipped onto the edge and took out something. He drunk a vial of black looking liquid. ''A compound I creating to stop the healing factor of anyone, even a higher, ancient, or self proclaimed true god. A fall from this height...would it kill me? Yeah it would but I have no idea how long it takes for the liquid to kick in.''

''Naruto so help me God if you don't stop this now I'll kill you myself.''

''Of course you would Rae...you said it yourself you don't love me. You know the life I had Rae and how much it means to me to have precious people. I had my heart broken once...twice...Thrice...but what I felt for them was nothing in comparison for what I felt for you.'' He stepped back and began to fall.

''Noo!'' Raven rushed to the edge. Without even thinking and doing the logical of just using her powers she leapt after him.

_I say (I say)_

_Feel Your Breeze_

(Grabbed onto Naruto. Emotions that she kept buried for so long came to the surface.)

_Anytime Anywhere in my heart ( in my heart.)  
Feel your breeze_

(On instinct more then anything she hugged him tight and waited for the impact.)

_Never stop walking now oh~.  
_

No Impact...they stopped. They landed safely courtesy of Naruto using the wind to slow their descent. ''Now I didn't say it would work on my other powers now did I?'' He asked as he helped her up.

Smack.

Naruto nearly fell back as Raven slapped him. He turned back to see tears in her eyes. ''INCONSIDERATE FOOL! DO YOU KNOW HOW AFRAID I WAS? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING? I NEVER EXPECTE...''

She was caught off as he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. She practically melted into the kiss not noticing the explosions in the back ground. When they broke apart Raven almost forgot why she was yelling at him a minute ago.

''Raven you kept your emotions buried for years. So I had to do something this extreme in order to get you to admit to yourself that you are capable of love? For instance you jumped after me instead of using your powers. What do you call that? Love and Fear together seemed to over rule logic in this case?''

''Even if you're right...on some level. That doesn't mean...'''

''I can make it where you can feel Raven.''

'W-What?'' It barely came out as a whisper.

''If I mark you then some of your genetic coding will be changed. You're already a Hanyou meaning either you'll become a full demon which is rare or most likely a hybrid. You'll become part vixen, part female fox and some of the things that come natural are our strong feelings and control. Those two factors play a big part of the Illusions we cast. Something I learned from my Demon when we fused. You keep trying to hide what and who you are Raven. Yes your human but you are also Demon too? Only be embracing and accepting all of who you are will you find peace? That's what led to me fusing with the Kyuubi and becoming the person I am today. Power, Skill, Abilities, partially my personality, so many things. They improved what was already hidden deep inside of me.''

''I...I do love you,'' She finally admitted as the windows in the mall exploded. ''It's just I'm not sure what will happen...''

''I am too Rae...'' He said knowing what she was trying to say. A shadow in the ally started to move. ''Uum I think we should go somewhere else.''

''Yeah good point...''

The two arrived at Titan's tower and decided after much deliberation to go inside Raven's head and speak with her emotions. Naruto was sitting in a chair and on the other side of a large table stood Raven's emotions. Well some of them like Jealousy and Lust were tied up. The latter to prevent her from basically raping Naruto.

One by one the emotions would let the two know how they felt about the relationship. They were all apart of Raven and knew what she knew deep down but wouldn't acknowledge. Only be hearing what needed to be heard could Raven finally open her heart.

Happy-What made Raven happy was that he seemed to understand her a bit more then the others. They unlike them he had focused some of his efforts or doing some of the things she liked and joining in her activities instead of it being the other way around. That and other positive things pretty much surmised how this emotion felt was basically the fun the two had and how they interacted.

Timid-Was a mess of apologies about her behavior towards him that was anything less then nice or anything like that.

Knowledge & Wisdom- The same not yet the same. Their feelings were more founded base on respect then interactions like the others used for their basis.

Lust- Well she was Lust.

Jealousy- See Above

Rude-Well she was just rude but after poking and proving finally admitting to find him tolerable.

This went on for a good ten minutes until he finally got to the last emotion.

''Hello again Rage...''

''There's just so many damn things about you that make me angry! I hate the fact that even when your wrong sometimes you turn out to be right! I hate the fact that you always know how to find hope in a hopeless situation. I hate how you never give up on me(Raven) no matter how much I want to. I hate that no matter how much I want to be Angry at you for me developing feelings for you I can't because I can't seem to hate you! I can't see to stay Angry at you and it pisses me off!''

''Wow ok...that was...enlightening.''

It wasn't like how the two planned things would be but it was a pretty good start.

After the little emotional connection the two of them arrived back in Raven's room. ''Hey Naruto...''

''Yeah Rae...''

''Remind me to go back in later and kill some of my emotions.''

''Ok.''

Raven walked over to her bed and sat down. ''Also...do me another favor.''

''Yeah...''

''Call me Rachael...I feel that I want you to call me by my given name. I don't know why or how to explain it. Whenever you call me by that name I feel special.''

''It's because you are Rae-chel...'' Naruto moved over to her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. ''My one and only Rachel-chan...will have to continue this tomorrow?''

''W-Wait why?'' It came out with a more of a please don't go plea then Raven wanted.

''I'm basically in Heat Rae...the only reason I haven't pounced on you yet is because I have control from years of experience with my tailed states. In another few minutes that control might slip. He wrapped his arms around Raven's neck in an embrace. She stiffened, not use to much physical contact, but slowly succumbed to it, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled away just enough, so he could look into her indigo eyes and smiled softly. She smiled back, then he kissed her on the lips. He pulled away from her. ''So I have to go.''

''What if I don't want you to go?'' She asked as just before Naruto could stand up. ''I'm tired of having to suppress my emotions. Tired of not feeling happiness, of not feeling love. I've turned Eighteen over 17 months ago and I just now had my first kiss. I thought I could do this for the rest of my life but I can't, I just can't. Not after seeing what it brings to everyone around me.'' She got up, pulling him with her. ''I want to be held, to be caressed, to be able to cry and have you make the pain go away.''

''Rachael...you'll never know loneliness again. ''He leaned forward once more, and kissed her again.

Raven felt her back push up against a wall as NAruto slipped his tongue passed her lips. Raven moaned and started to kiss back as her lamp two broke apart.

'''Damn! Hey Raven can't we go inside Nevermore and you create a replica of your room?''

''I don't know...I never thought of that.'''

''Let's find out shall we?'' He asked as he kissed the nape of her neck.

The two of them dropped onto the bed both having shed their clothes prior.

''Hhmhhh ohhh that feels so good,'' she moaned as he grasped one of her breasts and squeezed it softly. He brought his hand up to the other one and started to knead it. They were just so damn appetizing that he started to lick and nibble the soft and pale flesh. Every few seconds his tongue would brush along the nipple and circle around the aerola only for him to switch up and go to the other side. Raven softly whimper as the sensations built up. Then she felt something poke her tie.

Naruto moved himself up as his erection was displayed before her.

_''Oh Azar! It's huge! That thing is supposed to fit inside of me?' _

The mushroom shaped head rubbed against Raven's moist pussy lips causing her to let out a soft moan. ''Sorry beautiful...but I don't think I can hold my self back much longer. Are you sure?''

''Yes...just be gentle.''

He flashed her a smile. ''I will,'' He answered as he slowly pushed forward. They both let out a groan as he eased his way in parting her folds. About 11 centimeters of him got in when he bumped against her barrier. He slowly eased himself forward until they were face to face. Then he exposed his neck. ''I want you to bite down on me Racheal...it'll ease the pain ok?''

Raven could hardly keep her eyes open because of the sensations. ''Ok,'' She answered as she bit down onto his neck.

Naruto pulled back some and pushed forward causing Raven to bite down rather hard and scream into his neck. The pain was definitely something she wasn't expected. Naruto slowly pulled out as a small trace of juices and some of her blood seeped onto the mattress. Naruto slowly pushed back in, moving his left hand to her breast and began his ministrations again to give her some relief. After a few minutes Raven started to relax and locked her legs around Naruto's waist. As he started picking up speed Raven found herself bucking forward to meet his thrusts. After a few minutes and attempted Naruto found her G-spot and began sending her over the edge will well time thrusts.

''Faster! Harder!'' Raven screamed as she threw her head back as the feelings consumed her.

He was willing to comply with what ever his Kijo wanted. He got an idea and pulled out of her. Raven raised her head up giving him a look of confusion and dismay.

Naruto returned her gaze with a devilish grin as he grabbed her and flipped her over onto her stomach. Raven yelped out in surprise and wondered what Naruto was doing. His hands returned to her hips and pulled the lower part of her body to him and upwards. It only took her moment to realize what he had in mind before she started to turn red all over.

He pushed himself back into her causing Raven to arch her back as this new position gave her a whole new level of sensation. She could feel him penetrating her even deeper before and climaxed on the spot. Her juices squirted out onto the invading appendage, coating it and making it even easier for Naruto speed up the pleasurable assault. Raven not wanting to lay there and let Naruto do all the work had worked her way onto her arms. Right when he was about to thrust forward again she thrust backwards causing them both to cry out as their body nearly spasm.

''Come on stud! Fuck me!'' Raven said wantonly as preparation started to cover her face. It was obvious that Serenity(The name for Raven's main or base emotion-Basically Neutral) was taking a back seat to Lust.

''Oh trust me I will my Kijo. By the time I'm done you won't be able to walk straight for a week.''

''Well good thing I can FLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYY!'' She screeched as she felt what could have only been a tail penetrate her rectum. Tears started to seep out of Raven's eyes because of the pain of the sudden intrusion. Then out of nowhere several tails wrapped themselves around her body. Each of them caressing a sensitive part of her body whether it be a breast, her thigh, something. The assault was too much and Raven felt like she was going to pass out. Another climax was fast approaching and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on. A bit of relief but also disappointment coursed through her as she felt Naruto's thrusts become erratic. It seemed like he too was reaching his peek.

''Rachael I' feel like I'm about to..." Naruto trailed off as he felt his balls tightened.

''I don't care...please cum inside me! I want to have your children! I love you Naruto-kun!'' Reason was obviously thrown out of the window a long time ago. ''N-Naruto!''

''RACHAEL!''

They both let out a gasp as they climaxed together. Naruto leaned forward and bit into Raven marking her. Their bodies spasm as relief washed over them. The two of them fell onto the bed spent and satisfied.

The next day the two of them decided to think about things for a few days before they broke the news to the others. Raven could already feel the life inside of her growing. It was unusual not to mention no telling how long she would be pregnant because of her condition as a Hybrid. Then not to mention she could feel the heart-beat of two children. What would be the odds that her mate would impregnate her with twins?

_'Friend Raven take good care of him.'' _Raven looked up as she just thought she heard Starfire's voice. She then shook it off as just her mind, most likely happy, playing tricks on her. She decided to go to the Kitchen as she was starving.

Around the corner was a broken-hearted Starfire. She would get over the pain but felt her friend deserved happiness more then she did. It seemed like her and Naruto just worth meant to be.

Out of all the people in the tower the two titans were each others best friend of the opposite sex. He was there to comfort her and believe in her during the hard times. During her family conflicts, when her attempts to establish a relationship with Robin failed due to his commitment issue and workaholic like attitude. He was the one always willing to eat her food and help her learn Earth's custom. It was different because he came from a distant path and that allowed the two of them to bond because they learned the customs of this planet together for the most part. She would find someone else but in the mean time she would be happy for her friend.

000

Story end

0000

For those who probably won't be able to figure out there will be another one after these two. This will be a combination of both stories featuring the pairing RavenxNarutoxStarfire. This story will take elements from both stories and add some new ones. All their will obviously be a three-some Lemon. Anyway if you guys are going to suggest a Titan girl please give a scenario or details. Don't just give a name because I tend to work better by reworking an idea. I was able to do these based off Kitsune Among Titans so with the more information and ideas the better I can write something.


End file.
